


As time goes by

by Gabe



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabe/pseuds/Gabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superwhoavengelock cross over. Multiple pairings. Flatmate/coffee shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all began

They were sitting around large table in small nice coffee shop. They seemed pretty odd group. Some of them almost seemed like they were from other planets or other dimensions. Small coffee shop was full of laughter when they spoke loud and told jokes to each other. They have moved to the same apartment last month and they used to go this nice coffee shop to catch up. They needed big apartment but that wasn't problem because they had a lot of money. Thanks to Tony Stark who decided to move with them. 

"Hey Sherlock where's John?" asked tall guy that sat next to his big brother. 

"He's shopping." answered Sherlock. "It's almost Christmas you know." He continued. 

"Oh. Of course." He laughed a bit before continued. "You guys shopped presents already?"

Some of them nodded and rest of them just mumbled something like they have been busy. Sam watched his brother and gave him his well-known bitch face. " Dean when you are going to do that?" he asked. " Every year same thing. "

Dean just rolled his eyes and said. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam answered to him. 

Rest of them were watching brothers and now they laughed out loud. They were always amused how Sam and Dean spoke to each other. Next to Dean Castiel leaned to whisper something to Dean's ear. Dean grinned and said. " We are going to shopping and then we go home. See you all there!" They left and Sam and Sherlock exchanged knowing glances. Sam sighed. He didn't know how to react that his brother was dating angel. Dean didn't say anything like that and neither did Castiel but he knew. It was obvious as Sherlock would say. 

When Sam finally focused on his friends he realize that they were talking about Dean. He leaned forward to hear better. Of course they were talking about his brother where he's not there. He sighed again. He really wanted to defend his big brother but at the same time he just couldn't. So he just sat there quiet. He continued drinking his cocoa until he felt knock on his shoulder. Sam watched behind him and there was Doctor who have been quiet when rest of them were talking about Dean. He had realized that Sam was secluded from others. " Are you okay Sam?" he asked quietly. "Wanna talk about something?" he continued. Sam sighed before answering. " It's Dean you know. Dean and Castiel. I just don't know what to think." He paused and continued then. " And I don't like how others speak about him. He's my brother after all. " 

Doctor understood Sam completely. " I know what you mean." He leaned to hug Sam. " You get used to it if you just wait for it. Believe me. " He said warmly. He couldn't continue because suddenly there was so much fuss around them. Captain Jack has just arrived there like hurricane. Then Doctor saw something else. Behind Jack was man who seemed a little bit confused. Doctor didn't recognize him but him guessed that he was Jack's new boyfriend Ianto. " Hi guys! Meet Ianto. He's my awesome boyfriend." Jack yelled at them and Doctor could see that Ianto was blushing a bit behind Jack. Everybody said hi to Ianto and they invited Jack and Ianto to their table. Sherlock looked at Ianto with curiosity. Ianto was about same size as Jack and he had dark hair. He couldn't say what eye color he had. They were pretty dark but that's all he could say. He also see that Ianto was sweating nervously. Sherlock thought Ianto was kind of shy. He was pretty sure about that because he was rarely wrong with something like that. 

They continued talking and joking as always but Sam felt like coming back to home. So he took his back and said byes before walking out of the coffee shop. Outside was snowy and cold. Sam walked fast because he didn't want to be there for long. Walking there he decided to talk with Dean before others come back from coffee shop. He just didn't know how to talk with his brother. 

When he finally got home he realize he can't talk with Dean. He wasn't at home. Neither was Castiel. "Damn it." He muttered to himself. Because he was alone he decided to go to sleep. He could talk with Dean some other time.


	2. Good times

Next morning when Sam woke up he was feeling a bit better than last night. That didn't last for long as he suddenly remembered what happened last night. He went to downstairs where Sherlock, John, Dean, Castiel, Tony, Doctor, Jack and Ianto were sitting in living room and watching TV. He said morning to them and went to kitchen make cocoa. Dean saw that there was something wrong with Sam so he went to kitchen too. "Morning Sammy. Are you okay?" He asked. "Morning. I just didn't sleep so well. That's all." He lied. He couldn't tell what's wrong, not now. Sam turned away to leave kitchen and go to living room with others. Before he could go Dean had stopped at doorway and won't let him go. " I know you're not okay. You don't have to lie to me Sammy." Sam stopped and sighed. " Okay fine. I just don't know how to deal with you and Cas. I mean you're obviously a couple. " He sipped his cocoa before he continued. " How I'm supposed to deal with my brother dating angel guy? However I just need time to get used to it. That's all."

Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't realize how obvious that really was. Sam was right. He really was dating an angel. Sometimes he even forgot it himself. Then he realized that Sam was still waiting to get to living room. He stepped away and murmured " I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't help that I'm falling in love with him. " He looked away when Sam walked past him. " Okay. That's fine really. At least you were honest. " And then he walked to living room. Dean needed to get his mind clear so he decided to go out for a while. Castiel watched worried at Dean and asked if he wanted him to come along. Dean really wanted that, but at the same time, he wanted to be alone. " I wanna go alone. I'm sorry. " Castiel nodded and smiled a bit. " That's okay. See you later. Just find me if you need company." Dean nodded and thanked him. He was glad that Castiel was so understanding. He was so happy to have him. After Dean went out Castiel sat down opposite fireplace and continued reading The Lord of the Rings.

Meanwhile Sherlock had enough watching TV and started teasing John. John wasn't pleased. "Sherlock let me watch this please. Go to out or something. " Sherlock didn't give up so easily. "But John I'm bored! Please pay attention to me." He said as he was ruffling John's blond hair. "Sherlock please stop it!" He punch Sherlock's chest angrily. " Jawn love me please!" Sherlock yelled and others started to stare at him. Sherlock just ruffled John's hair and continue teasing him. Soon John had to give up. "Okay fine. What do you want Sherlock?" John sighed in resignation. "I want your attention. I want just be with you. " Sherlock smiled at him. "Oh okay. " John responded. " So what are we going to do? " Sherlock whispered to his ear " Let's go upstairs and you know just hang out. Let's be just the two of us." John shuddered and turned his face away. He wasn't prepared for that. Of course Sherlock and he was kind of close but John hadn't thought that they were that close. Sherlock realized change in John and he was a bit amused. " Come on John, I know you want that. Do you really think that I haven't realized how you look at me? " He continued whispering to John's ear and John shuddered again. "Sherlock please, not now. They are looking at us, and you know that." Sherlock laughed at John. His just so sensitive to how people think about him. It was also a bit adorable he thought. " Okay then, let's go to upstairs." Sherlock said and grinned. " Okay fine, let's go then." Sherlock grabbed his hand and lead their way to upstairs to his room. They sat in his big bed. Sherlock watched to John's beautiful eyes and felt warm inside. " John you know that you're the best friend I ever had? I'm glad that I can be with you." John was confused. " Sh-Sherlock what are-" He couldn't finish what he were saying because Sherlock had pushed his lips against his lips. John leaned back confused but Sherlock just leaned forward and kissed him harder. He locked John under him. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck as Sherlock directed him to lie down. John watched when Sherlock started to unbuttoning his purple shirt. He pulled his pants off. Soon they both were there without any clothes. Sherlock descended closer to John as John leaned to kiss Sherlock hard and hot. John pushed his lips demanding against Sherlock's hot lips. It felt so good to be with Sherlock like that. He wanted more and more. John just couldn't get enough of Sherlock. He wanted to be like that forever. And he was pretty sure that Sherlock felt same way. At least he said he loves John.

Only now Sherlock really realized how much he loved John. He wanted to say that but didn't exactly know how to say that. He couldn't stop thinking about John. His John.

Suddenly there were knock on the door. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck." John murmured. Sherlock just take his sheet and wrapped it around both of them. Soon door was pushed open and there was Mycroft. John felt like fainting. How embarrassing? He couldn't say anything. " Mycroft what the hell are you doing here?!" Sherlock yelled at him. " Who the hell let you in?" Sherlock was mad at who ever let his brother in there. Now Mycroft wouldn't leave opportunity to mock Sherlock being with John. That wasn't his business who Sherlock wanted to be with, but there's nothing he can do when his brother had interrupted them. " Go away Mycroft. Nobody needs you here." Sherlock said angrily. " Actually you need. I have work for you two. " Mycroft said with pointing Sherlock and John with his big umbrella. "Put your clothes on. Both of you." Then he left the room laughing at his little brother. Quietly they put their clothes on, and headed to downstairs to hear what kind of job Mycroft had got to them.

Elsewhere Doctor was just walking around alone. It was hard to settle down even though he had good friends there and he was liked. He was also important in their group because he was kind of peace maker between his friends. They didn't always get along with each other. Every night he watched starry sky and missed his home. Gallifrey, his home planet. He sighed as he remembered his home and his family and friends. But he did his decision. He had all time to be home after all. He won't ever die of old age. He decided to go back inside. He made some tea and sat next to Castiel. Castiel stopped reading and sighed. "I don't like how hard life can be sometimes. " He bit his lip. "I just want to be with Dean, but I don't wanna cause any troubles. " He sighed again. " I don't wanna make Sam feel bad, but I can't help that I'm falling in love with Dean. " He rubbed his forehead. Headache was coming again. Castiel stressed pretty easily and when he got stressed he had bad headaches. Doctor listen him carefully. He understood that poor angel man. " You need to talk with Dean and you need to talk with Sam as well. " He said. " Once you get things clear with both of them, nothing else matters anymore." They heard door open and soon Dean stood in the doorway of the living room. His cheeks were red as the outside temperature was below zero. Castiel smiled at him. " Dean, can we go to my room and talk?" He asked then. Dean nodded stiffly. He didn't like to talk about things but he thought it could be something important. Castiel leaded their way to his bedroom. It was full of books and stuff that somebody could say nerdy. But if you ask Dean that was just cool. He appreciated the fact that he liked books and he read a lot.

"You wanted to talk?" Dean asked as they had arrived to Castiel's room.

"Yes. We need to talk about us." he bit his bottom lip.

Dean shook his head. That's just what he was expecting. They were causing much problems with being together. Still Dean didn't completely understand why they had to talk about this. Why couldn't they just be together and that's it? Why are everything so complicated?

"What about us?" he asked a bit frustrated.

"Uh.. Just what's going on with us. I mean we have to decide what our relationship is. I know that we're in kind of close relationship but what's it? And because I know that I need to say this I'll say it; Dean, I'm falling in love with you. Wanna be my boyfriend?" he looked away uncomfortably and waited for Dean's answers. He was a bit afraid of that Dean would say that he doesn't like him. Or something like that. But soon he realized that he was wrong.   
Dean walked closer to Castiel and leaned to hug him tight. He pressed his lips against Castiel's dry lips. Castiel was a little confused but he leaned into the kiss. It felt so good. He had wanted to do this for a long time. Dean thought that would be a good enough answer. He ruffled his angel's dark hair and kissed him even harder and more demanding. Castiel took Dean's face between his hands and smiled against his lips. He wasn't ever felt as good as now. Dean pushed Castiel against the wall. Castiel sighed uncontrollably against Dean's chest. He pushed Castiel harder against the wall and kissed his shoulders. Dean lift Castiel's legs around his waist. Castiel moaned between Dean and the wall. Dean kissed Castiel again. This time it was more gently and he took Castiel's beautiful face between his hands as kiss continued. "I love you" Dean whispered and sighed. " I love you too, Dean" Castiel answered quietly. He leaned to touch Dean's face and he looked in Dean's deeply green eyes. They were so hypnotizing. 'I wish I could be with him forever' he thought. He was so happy with Dean. He had never been so happy. 

"Dean I think we should finish our conversation." Castiel said and grinned widely. 

" Nah. Let's do it some other time. " Dean said and smirked. " Let's take some fresh air or something. " He suggested then. 

"Okay, why not." Castiel said. He grabbed Dean's hand and lead them back to downstairs. They grabbed their coats and went out. The weather was icy and snowy. The sun had already started to decrease and there was cold. Their breathing vaporized into the air. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand more tightly as they walked along the slippery driveway. They headed led to the field that was like half an hour's walk from there. The stars began to light up the sky. They stand there middle of the empty field. They just watched beautiful stars above them. " So beautiful" Castiel said and sighed. It was so beautiful and he couldn't wish more. The moment was perfect. He squeezed Dean's hand and Dean turned to kiss his forehead. Castiel smiled widely and watched in his green eyes. Again. But he didn't turn his gaze away and soon he realized that Dean looked at his deep blue eyes. 

Too soon Dean spoke up. " We need to go now. We're suppose to meet others at Lucas' coffee soon." Castiel nodded and they headed to downtown where the coffee shop located. 

Almost hour later they stepped inside the nice coffee shop. Others were there already. In their usual booth. They headed hand in hand to their booth and smiled widely. " Hey, sorry we're late!" Dean said as they got there. They sat down and ordered hot chocolate. "What have you been up to?" Castiel asked after they got their drinks. 

"We got case." John announced. "Some prig is missing again and Mycroft put us to search him." He smiled a little annoyed. 

"So like him." Sherlock added clearly in revulsion.

"I did nothing much." said Tony. 

"Neither did I." Doctor said. 

"I cleaned up." Sam said and when others looked at him like he was odd he added " I was bored. And you are so messy." After saying that he shot them with his well-known bitch face. Dean rolled his eyes. Always same thing. 

"We just watched TV." said Jack. 

"We have announcement." said Castiel as he stood up and pulled Dean up with him. Dean's stomach felt heavy as others where staring at them. And Sherlock didn't ease it at all. " You are couple we already know that." he said. "Sherlock!" John yelled at him. "Don't mind him." he added to them. "Go on." Castiel smiled shyly and squeezed Dean's hand before he finally spoke up. "We're officially dating now." Castiel said. Others congratulated them. Sam sighed with relief and went to hug his brother. "Congratulations." he said as he hugged him tight. 

"Group hug!" Jack suddenly yelled and they hugged each other for long time. Everybody was happy and their group felt more close than earlier.


End file.
